wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Крайна Колодца
Легенды рекут, что эта ''крайна'' - самая первая, разработанная Старейшим во время его поисков Колодца Жертвоприношений. В отличии от остальных, крайна Колодца не принадлежит лишь Старому клану Цимисхов. Старый клан также наставлял тех Баали, что следовали Путём Улья, принадлежащих Ордену Молоха, как завоёвывать или уничтожать демонов и демонопоклонников без всякой пощады. Ученики из Баали не считают эту крайну своей главной и не могу изучать иные крайны. Для того, чтобы обрести силу этой крайны, колдун должен установить симпатическую связь с первоначальным Колодцем Жертвоприношений путём создания дубликата для собственного использования и освящения его своей собственной кровью. Колодцы Жертвоприношений обычно строятся в защищённых местах, скрытые от взглядов сторонних наблюдателей, и их и их спиралевидный рисунок напоминает (и отдаёт дань уважения) символ клана Цимисхов. В "дикой" местности, "корни" гор, расщелины или глубокие корни деревьев традиционно являются излюбленными местами для постройки Колодцев. Колдун, обитающий в городе, может выбрать заброшенную пустынную крышу с водным резервуаром, отводы заброшенных тоннелей или подземных транспортных узлов, или заброшенные строения и отрытые шахты лифтов. Создание Колодца занимает шесть часов беспрерывной работы каждую ночь на протяжении недели, сопровождаемую заклинаниями и человеческими жертвоприношениями каждый месяц для поддержания работы Колодца. Во время постройки, колдун жертвует шесть пунктов крови каждую ночь и совершает расширенную проверку Манипулирования+Оккультизма (сложность 7). Если работа за ночь не была выполнена или не было набрано хотя бы 25 успехов, Колодец впадает в спячку и колдун должен начать работу с самого начала. Чтобы поддерживать работу Колодца, колдун должен приносить ему жертвы, отдавать шесть пунктов крови и совершать проверку Манипулирования+Оккультизма (сложность 7, необходимо минимум 3 успеха). Построенный таким образом Колодец действует бесконечно долго до тех пор, пока место, где он хранится, не будет разрушено. Если Колодец будет уничтожен, колдун теряет доступ ко всем силам, связанным с ним, до тех пор, пока новый Колодец на заработает. Призвать дитя * Call the Children. Чтобы командовать чем-то, нужно узнать об этом. Демоны, как и собаки, всегда стремятся прийти, когда их призывают хозяева. Техника призвания обитателей Ада всегда была основным элементом за столом адской практики. Система Necessitating a full scene of uninterrupted focus and the expenditure of one blood point to enact, the koldun performs a long series of incantations while tracing glyphs surrounding a circle in his own blood around the entrance to his Well of Sacrifice. The power and strength of a demon the koldun is capable of summoning rises proportionate to the level of his advancement in the kraina. As the koldun’s skill in the kraina rises, so, too, does his ability to invoke demons of increasing power. Over the course of the scene he makes an extended invocation roll (Attribute: Wits), requiring an amount of successes equal to the difficulty level of the demon summoned. Demons use the statistics presented on pp. 386-387 of V20. Storytellers should freely exchange specific Abilities and Disciplines for others and vary Attribute scores to suit the needs of their game. Demons invoked through Call the Children are not in possession of a mortal host, retaining the countenance of their Apocalyptic Form described under Powers and Weaknesses. Without being bound, a demon cannot exit the confines of the summoning circle within and will be ripped back into Hell after a number of turns equal to the difficulty level of its conjuration have expired. The demon can communicate, but generally demand an exchange of goods or services (sometimes even a contract) for any information asked of them, and even then, there’s no guarantee they need answer truthfully. The player may choose to summon the same demon again at a later date if a bargain was struck but unfulfilled before the conclusion of the power’s duration. Two or more koldun with this power may elect a primary summoner and work in concert to invoke an entity. The difficulty level is reduced by one (minimum 4) for each koldun assisting in the invocation. Стук адского сердца * Heed the Hell-bound Heart. Благодаря благословению или знакомству, колдун, пьющий из Колодца, получает сверхъестественное чувство, предупреждающее его обо всех демонических проделках вокруг, даруя способность определять места, объекты или существ, осквернённых инфернальным силами. Система Вытягивая пункт крови прямо из Колодца, колдун может добавить свой уровень владения крайной к своему значению Осознания для поиска демонического влияния. Эта способность действует до тех пор, пока этот пункт крови находится в колдуне. Кровь всегда расходует в порядке её поглощения. Эгида Алигьери * Aegis Alighieri. Названная в современные ночи по имени известного венецианского поэта, Эгида Алигьери защищает колдуна от демонической угрозы. Система Колдун разрывает себе вены, тратя пункт крови и покрывая ею амулет, после чего совершает бросок активации (Атрибут: Обаяние). На протяжении сцены, колдун добавляет количество успехов при броске активации к сложности всех сверхъестественных атак инфернального происхождения, целью которых он является (таких как использование инфернальных объектов, Даров, Способностей, магии крови и Дисциплин). Колдун так же получает такое же количество дополнительных кубиков на защитные действия и сопротивление тем же эффектам. Любая безделушка или мистический объект могут быть использованы как амулет. Особо популярными являются церемониальные кинжалы и отрезанные головы, имитирующие вечный молчаливый крик. В то же время, лишь колдун получает преимущества от этих амулетов и для его работы он должен носить амулет при себе. Перед активацией, колдун должен опустить амулет в Колодец и дать ему напитаться кровью в течение одной ночи. Двое или больше колдунов, работающих вместе и рядом (15 метров друг от друга), дают друг другу дополнительный успех на броски сопротивляемости и увеличивают сложность бросков против колдуна на единицу (максимум 9) за каждого колдуна, присутствующего при активации. ? * Heave the Host of Hell. After learning to call, to sense, and then to defend against infernal marring, the koldun now may erase its scars entirely. Система The koldun creates a link to his Well by molding or digging a bowl-shaped impression (minimum one foot/30 cm in diameter) into the earth and christening it with one blood point. He chants a litany of admonishments and curses while sprinkling the blood on the area or baptizing the subject he intends to exorcize, then makes the activation roll (Attribute: Manipulation). To cleanse an area, being, or thing of infernal imprint or evict a demonic entity, an amount of successes are required relative to the degree of corruption infused (1 to 2 for minor blemishes, 3 for subtle infections of noticeable evil, 4 or more for objects and spaces radiating a palpably potent malevolence). Infernalists imbued with the diabolical and demonic spirits disgracing an area with their presence (or directly in possession of beings, locations, or things) may resist by spending a Willpower point, then rolling Willpower (difficulty equal to the koldun’s permanent Willpower rating). Demons failing the roll are dismissed and banished back to Hell. Cleansed infernalists do not regain their damned souls, but any infernal mark that once permeated there being is permanently expelled. One or more koldun with Heave the Host of Hell may assist a primary exorcist to negate an infernal blight. The difficulty level to cleanse or evict is reduced by one (minimum 4) for each koldun aiding in the exorcism. ? * Reap the Well. Kolduns who attain full mastery in Kraina of the Well earn the sobriquet of “Hellreaper” by their peers, and for good reason. Система Upon summoning a demon or discovering an escapee unfettered and loose outside the prison of Hell, the koldun may attempt to bind and enslave the creature to her will. The koldun cuts her wrists, taking a turn to pool one blood point in her cupped hands in order to fabricate a connection to her Well. When ready, she spends a Willpower point and makes the activation roll (Attribute: Strength). The blood leaps from her hands in the form of six interlocking hooked chains anchored beneath her slit wrists which lunge toward the target with unerring precision (maximum 100 feet/30 meters). If the roll is a success, the blood-hooks painfully latch into the entity, creating gory wounds (no damage) regardless of whether the creature possesses a physical form. An ensnared creature may struggle to break one chain per turn by spending a Willpower point, then rolling Willpower (difficulty equal to the koldun’s permanent Willpower rating). For as long as the hooks penetrate the entity’s body, once per turn the koldun may demand its True Name, tormenting the demon by rolling Intelligence + Intimidation against the target’s current Willpower points to wrack its soul with excruciating pain. With a success, the victim cries out the answer in supplication. The koldun has two choices: she may unshackle and dismiss the demon through Heave the Host of Hell, or absorb it into herself. A koldun that has acquired a demon’s True Name reduces the difficulty level by two when evoking it at a later date through Call the Children. Demons bound by their True Name may exit the confines of a circle they’ve been invoked within, and can be commanded by a koldun to complete a number of tasks for a number of days equal to the successes scored on the in vocation roll. The demon will answer any of the koldun’s questions, and the koldun does not need to offer an exchange of services for questions or tasks. If choosing to absorb a chained demon, the koldun may spend a blood point to instantly call it forth again. Chained demons are wholly compliant and serve the will of the koldun in whatever capacity she demands, but must remain in bondage (maximum 100 feet/30 meters) to the koldun. A koldun can control up to six chained demonic thralls; each chain divided decreases the amount of chains available for future binding and increases the difficulty to torment untamed demons by one. A demon who disobeys or lies to a summoner who knows its True Name when conjuring it causes a demon crippling agony. Should Reap the Well be used to perform a violent exorcism on a living host possessed by a demon, the host rolls Stamina against a difficulty equal to the amount of turns taken to tame the demon into revealing its True Name. A failure results in the host dying of shock. Multiple koldun may Reap the Well together, collectively decreasing the difficulty to torment a demon by one per chain (minimum 4). The Hellreaper who successfully extracts the demon’s True Name on their turn may choose to bind it or dismiss it. All koldun present hear the demon howl its True Name, and if dismissed, may individually conjure it. A demon in thrall to a Hellreaper cannot be evoked until released from service. Категория:Колдовство Категория:Нужен перевод